yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Hades tricks Stygian with a deal/Capturing Stygian and the Pillars
Here is how Hades tricked Stygian with a deal in Mumfie's Equestrian Journey. While Stygian was practicing his magic, he heard something out there. Stygian: Who's there? Show yourself! And out of the flames, Hades appeared out of nowhere form the shadows. Hades: Geez Louise! What a way to make an entrance, huh? Baboom. Name is Hades, Lord of the Dead. Hi. How ya doin'? Stygian: Hades, what do you want with me? Hades: I'm just here to make a deal with you, Stygie ol' buddy. Stygian: If you want me to be the Pony of Shadows, you can forget it. Hades: Hey, hey, hey, hey! Just, hear me out, okay? So I would be eternally grateful if you would just... take a day off from this hero business of yours. Geez, I mean, monsters, natural disasters. Phew! You wait a day, okay? Stygian: I have no intention of trusting your deal at all, Hades. Hades: Not so fast, because, ya see, I do have a little leverage... You might wanna know about. (snaps fingers as the Pillars appeared) Stygian: Star Swirl? Rockhoof? Meadowbrook? Somnambula? Mistmane? Flash? Star Swirl the Bearded: Don't listen to him, Stygian! With the Pillars captured, Terramar secretly watched as Pharynx gets angry. Stygian: Leave them alone! Hades: No, no, no. Not so fast. You give up your magic for about 24 hours, okay? Say, the next 24 hours and the Pillars here are free as birds and safe from harm. And love birds dance, they kiss, they schmooze, they carry on, they go home happy. What d'ya say? Come on. Stygian: No one, no pony, and no creature are gonna get hurt, aren't they? Hades: Nah! I mean, it's, you know, it's a possibility. It happens 'cause, you know, it's war, but what can I tell ya? Anyway, what do you owe these people, ponies, and creatures, huh? Aren't your pals more important than they are? Stygian: Stop it! Hades: Aren't they? Stygian: You better swear all of my friends'll be safe from any harm! Hades: Fine, okay, I'll give you that one. They're safe, otherwise you get your magic right back, yadda-yadda, fine print, boilerplate, baboom. Okay? We're done, what'd ya say we shake on it? Hey, I really don't have, like, time to bat this around. I'm kind of on a schedule here, I got plans for August. Okay? I need an answer, like, now. Going once, going twice. Stygian: All right! Hades: Yes, we're there! Bam! They shake as Hades took Stygian's magic, every last of it. Hades: You may feel just a little queasy, it's kinda natural. Maybe you should sit down. (pushed him into the ground) Now you know how it feels to be just like everybody, everypony, and every creature else. isn't it just peachy? Oh! You'll love this. One more thing. Stygian: (weakly) Jafar! Jafar: Well, Stygian. You're completely without your magic, such a pity you won't see the day Hades rule Equestria and the next. Stygian: (weakly) No! Rothbart: (keeps on the floor) I save your last breath if I were you, Stygian. Dr. Facilier: Once Hades rule the entire realm, no one, not even the pony princess, Mumfie, or their little pals will be able to stop us. Clavius: They will be doomed if they try getting in our way. Somnambula: Don't be too sure, Clavius. Neither of you, nor Hades will prevail. Hades: Ah, geez! Always with the mumbo jumbo riddldy-Doo-Dah junk. Zelda: Seek out and trap the Pillars! Just as the fire seeker did, they trapped the Pillars as prisoners. Hades: Well, gotta blaze. There's a while distraction up there waiting for me with, hey, my name on it. Stygian: (weakly) Twilight! No! What have I done!? Rasputin: You should've stay as a Pony of Shadows, Stygian! Ta-Ta! Pharynx: (to himself) Oh no you don't, not while I have anything to say about it. Hades: So much for the preliminaries, and now on to the main event! Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225